The purpose of this study is to improve mobilization of CD34+ cells with r-metHuSCF in combination with high-dose Filgrastim as compared to high-dose Filgrastim alone. 1. To compare the total 3 day yield of hematopoietic progenitor cells (CD34+ cells) collected on days 5, 6 and 7, using either 20 ug/kg/day r-metHuSCF in combination with 30 ug/kg/day of Filgrastim or 30 ug/kg/day Fugrastim alone 2. To compare the daily yield of CD34+ cells/kg collected 3. To compare the proportion of patients reaching clinically relevant PBPC yields (eg, 1 x 10^6 and 5 x 10^6 CD34+ cells/kg) 4. To assess the safety of r-metHuSCF in combination with high-dose Filgrastim